


Doujinshi

by ToriMoxley



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Genderbending, Nyotalia, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:38:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6088530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToriMoxley/pseuds/ToriMoxley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>England always told him his curiosity would get him into trouble, but that didn't stop him from asking France about the Bird and the Bees and barely escaping with his virginity and it wasn't going to stop him from looking at Japan's sketch book. The first thing that caught America's eye was that they were not normal drawings; they were manga, a doujinshi to be exact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a hot summer day and America was bored in the extreme. Nothing could keep him entertained, not playing video games, or eating hamburgers, or annoying his fellow nations. He sat upside down on the futon in the living room of his New York studio. Tony, his alien friend, was sitting next to him, running around killing citizens in Grand Theft Auto V. America had been playing it before he allowed Tony to take over when he grew bored. "Maybe I should prank-call England again...? Nah, he always knows it me! I wonder how..."

America wasn't aware of an amazing invention called ID. After he finally peeled himself off the leather futon and went to the kitchen to see what left-overs were in the fridge, he decided that he should pay his good friend Japan a visit. This was mainly because the only left-overs he found were empty bento boxes.

"Wanna come with me to see Japan?" America called to Tony from the kitchen, where he was throwing out said bento boxes. Tony didn't answer, so America shrugged and went to fetch his backpack and he hastily packed a few of his belongings, like his laptop, his iPhone and some clothes. He laced up his Converse before he bolted out the door, not bothering to lock it behind him.

* * *

 

America's plane touched down in Tokyo around nine thirty at night. It was just as hot in Japan as it was in America, but he hoped that Japan would at least have something cold to drink or eat, like ice cream, or Coca-Cola. Because America visited Japan often, he knew she would be in her apartment in Minato, so he took a taxi to her address.

Meanwhile, Japan sat in the living room of her apartment, the lights were off and the only source of light was coming from the setting sun outside and the television set that was playing some foreign movie that she wasn't paying attention to. She used the back of her hand to wipe a bead of sweat away from her brow and took a swig from the can of orange soda on the kotatsu. She put the soda can back down and refocused on the doujinshi in front of her.

Her cheeks were a light pink and it had nothing to do with the temperature. She finished drawing the last panel and looked back to admire her hard-work. This was the kind of thing she would usually keep locked away, where nobody could see it, because she was embarrassed to admit out-loud that she, like Hungary, was a yaoi fan, and she wrote hentai doujinshi. It was even more embarrassing that she based the two characters off of herself and one of her friends. She took the time to color in the drawings and worked particularly hard on the Pacific blue of the boy's eyes and the honey blonde of his hair.

Japan eyed the cowlick of the boy's hair and sighed. America was one of her best friends, there was no way he would be interested in her like that, with her rather small breasts compared to someone Russia or her sister Ukraine. She was so fragile and small, with her short black hair, cut into a bob and her dull, lifeless brown eyes. Japan hugged her arms to her chest and decided to just take a shower and get ready to bed early. She had a meeting tomorrow with her Boss and she didn't want to be late.

* * *

America pounded on the front door of Japan's apartment, though he was gentle enough so he wouldn't break it, like last time. "Yo! Japan! It's me, dude, open the door!" He stood there for at least five minutes before he bent down and got the key under the welcome mat. He inserted the key into the lock and turned the knob, opening and closing the door behind him. Japan was nowhere to be seen. The curtains were open, bathing the room in the pale glow of the moon and the bright lights of the city. 

America noticed the thin cloud of steam that was coming from the crack underneath a door and he assumed Japan was in the shower, so he just turned on the lights and sat down at the kotatsu, waiting for her to get out. He drummed his fingers against the table top, bored. Wasn't this what he escaped America to be rid of? He couldn't wait until Japan got done with her shower, he'd definitely have her go out with him, maybe to get something to eat or see some Japanese movie. He'd always wanted to try sake, too...

"Hmm?" It was just then that America noticed the sketch book on the table opposite to him. England always told him his curiosity would get him into trouble, but that didn't stop him from asking France about the Bird and the Bee's and barely escaping with his virginity and it wasn't going to stop him from looking at Japan's sketch book.

The first thing that caught America's eye was that they were not normal drawings; they were manga, a doujinshi to be exact. America picked it up and pushed Texas up the bridge of his nose so he could see more clearly.

* * *

 

_The small dark haired Japanese princess panted as she ran, holding up the ends of her kimono so it wouldn't drag in the dirt. The sun was setting in the background and nothing appeared to be chasing her, so America wondered what was happening.  
_

_'Did... did I lose him?' The small Japanese princess panted, glancing back over her shoulder. Nothing was there, she sighed softly and turned around, only to be grabbed by a man dressed in a crisp, clean white suit, complete with shiny white shoes and a handsome golden wrist-watch._

_'You thought you could run from me, didn't you, precious?' He tightened his grip on her arm and leaned down so she was face to face with him, inhaling the stench of his cologne and his disgusting breath. His hand began moving up her waist and pulled her flush against his pelvis, forcing her to feel his growing erection._

_She gasped and put her hands on his shoulders in an attempt to push him away but he merely chuckled and slammed her back against the wall of a near-by building. He was about five foot ten, plus the heels of his shoes, so about 6 feet tall, and he was also more muscular than the Japanese princess, so she knew she would not escape his clutches with her virginity without the help of someone else._

_'You'll have fun, precious,' He seethed, 'I promise.' His hands began undoing her obi until they were knocked away by the forces of a long whip. He hissed and waved his hands around, trying to take away the sting._

_'Who the hell do you think you are?' The man shouted at the other man with a whip. He attached it to the back of his pants, his sun kissed skin glowing in the light of the setting sun. A smirk made its way across his face, his Pacific blue eyes became more narrow as he smiled and his hand removed his cowboy hat, freeing his honey blonde hair. He gave a sort of mock bow before straightening up completely._

_'The name's Alfred Jones. Remember it.'_

* * *

Was this cowboy character based on America? It sure did look like him, from the eyes to the hair and she even added a little cowlick. America continued to stare at the cowboy character that was him until he noticed that in the next panel, the Japanese princess' obi was still undone and he could see a bit of her breast. He went back to reading quickly.

* * *

_'_ Arigato _Mister Jones.' The small dark haired Japanese princess bowed. 'If you did not come when you did, I fear...' She couldn't even finish her sentence without feeling the need to up-chuck. Alfred smiled and brought his hands to her cheek to wipe away a tear that escaped the corner of her dark brown eyes._

_'There's no way I would let that happen to a lady. Especially one as beautiful as yourself..." He noticed the way her obi was still undone and her small breast was a bit exposed. He could have told her this, but his instinct was telling him to just reach out and grope it, so that's exactly what he did._

_The Japanese girl squealed in embarrassment, her face turning from pale to dark pink. 'Mi-Mister Jones....' Alfred nearly groaned out loud at the way his name rolled off her tongue. His hand molded perfectly around her small, but firm breast and squeezed lightly, making the small dark haired Japanese girl mewl, and then blush darker._

_'What's your name, little lady?' Alfred asked, before pressing his lips to her neck, nibbling at her soft pale flesh. She mewled again, but this time did nothing to stop him, instead throwing her head back, nearly giving herself a concussion from the building that was still behind her._

_'I am... Honda Sakura...! Ah!' Alfred smiled. 'Sakura, huh? Such a pretty name.'_

* * *

America watched with wide eyes and an open mouth as the cowboy character began to ravish the Japanese princess. He couldn't believe Japan, shy, innocent Japan would ever make something so graphic. He blushed slightly when he saw his manga self's erection and noted that it was bigger than his in reality. America quickly closed the sketch book and dropped it back to the other side of the kotatsu. His heart was pounding, his cheeks were pink and his pants were growing incredibly tight and they didn't seem to be stopping. He briefly considered unbuttoning his pants and pulling out his hardened length to take care of the problem, but the risk that Japan would finish her shower were very high.

He had another idea and at first, he wasn't sure it would work. But Japan had written and drawn something so graphic about him and her, so she must like him the same way he liked her. After debating it for another minute, America stood up and walked awkwardly towards the bathroom door. Now that he was closer, he could hear the water hitting against the tiles of her shower and her singing in her native language.

Feeling rather brave, America opened the bathroom door and nearly began drooling when he saw Japan's curvy silhouette behind the steam of the shower and the frosted glass door. He began removing his clothes, starting with his tight pants and ending with his mix-matched socks. He walked across the length of the bathroom and opened the door and slid inside quickly. Japan's back was facing him, so she didn't notice that he stood behind her. She also didn't notice that he grabbed his erection and began stroking it, all while keeping his eyes glued firmly on her bottom.

She hummed the remainder of the song as she took her cherry blossom scented shower gel and began lathering her body, taking the time to message her breasts and down her thigh until she reached the special spot between her legs. She moaned when the hands messaging her breasts began to twist and pull her nipples before she realized that her hands were currently washing her legs. She froze for a second before she emitted a high pitched shriek and turned around to punch whoever was in her shower with her.

America easily caught Japan's hand and was quick to pull her flush against his pelvis like he saw in her doujinshi; she couldn't control the moan that escaped her lips at the contact, his hard erection pressing against her wet entrance.

"You're so pretty Japan." America hissed, rubbing his member harder against Japan. "You're so talented." Japan flushed when she recognized America's voice, but she kept her eyes closed and allowed him to rub up against her. He wanted nothing more than to just pick her up and slam her against the shower wall before pulling her down on his member, but he had to take Japan into consideration too.

It would not hurt for America, but surely it would for Japan, especially if she was a virgin, like in her doujinshi. So instead, America took Japan's hand in his and brought it down to his aching member. He curled her hand around it and helped her move her hand until she was stroking him properly and he had to bite his lip to keep from groaning out loud. 

"Ja-Japan..." He hissed when Japan ran her thumb over the head, which was leaking pre-cum. He pulled her hand away before he came and laid her down on the titled floor of the shower. She stared up at him with narrowed brown eyes and a slightly confused expression.

He leaned down over her and spread her legs. "Trust me, okay? Close your eyes." Japan hesitated before she followed his command and closed her eyes. Her heart pounded in her chest, she opened her mouth to ask America what he was doing but instead of words, she screamed in pleasure when America moved the removable shower head over her vital regions and focused on her clit.

Japan threw her head back, ignoring the dull throbbing pain and opened her mouth in a silent scream. Her legs were twitching, so America held them apart with his own legs, keeping the water pressure directly on Japan's clit.

Her body was warming up and it had nothing to do with the water, she felt a coil in her stomach that got tighter and tighter, her heart pounded even harder before she finally released, shrieking. America watched as her cum washed away down the drain. Japan panted and trembled, running a hand through her damp dark hair.

America let the shower head go and kneeled over Japan. "Are you a virgin, Japan?" He asked quietly. Japan blushed before she nodded quickly and averted her eyes. America smiled at her embarrassment. "Are you sure you want to do this, then?"

Japan smiled softly, still with a light pink blush over her cheeks and nose. "There is no one I'd rather do this with, Alfred-san. I... I...." Her blush darkened. "I love you." America smiled. Japan knew as well as him that no other nation called each-other by their human names unless they were around humans themselves, or if they truly respect one another.

"I love you, too, Sakura..." America lifted her legs so they hung over his shoulders, he gripped her soft bottom in his hands and lifted her so he could angle himself and slowly, almost hesitantly pushed himself in.

He went as far as he could before he hit the barrier. Japan bit her lip and America leaned down so his lips were pressed against her, before he pulled back a little and thrust in, breaking the barrier and causing Japan to cry out. Her eyes filled with tears but she didn't want to cry. She hated when people saw her cry. America pushed in little by little and felt extremely guilty when he noticed the trail of blood running down Japan's entrance and down the drain.

He only stopped pushing when the bones of his hips were flush against hers. Japan trembled and clutched onto America, her face twisted in pain, America murmured words of comfort and encouragement into her ears, moving his one hand down to stroke her clit, trying to ease some pleasure in her pain and take her mind off the foreign object impaling her.

Japan mewled when America began stroking her and gradually began rocking her hips. America took this as a sign that it was okay to move, so he pulled out until only the head of his member was still inside of her and thrust back in slowly.

"Ngh!" She hissed, slowly rocking her hips. America continued moving slowly until Japan dug her nails into his back and dragged them slowly downwards, creating bright red angry marks in his sun kissed skin. America held her hips tightly and began thrusting faster, but not harder, he tried to make a steady rhythm, but when Japan was moving on her own accord it was fairly difficult.

America wrapped his arms around Japan's middle and pulled her up into a sitting position. He put Japan down on his lap and she put her hands on his shoulders, pulling out slightly before sitting back down, hard. She threw her head back and screamed.

America continued helping her move, her muscles were tight around him and they felt amazing. His body was slick with sweat and his honey blonde hair clung to his face, Japan felt that familiar heat and tightening coil in her stomach. She penetrated herself harder and faster until that coil was released and she screamed shrilly as she climaxed. Her muscles tightening around America was all he needed to climax too.

The sat there for a while, basking in the after-glow until Japan remarked that she was sore and America stood up straight and carried Japan out of the shower and into her bedroom, with him still inside of her. She moaned in protest when he slid his member from her entrance. He put her down on the bed before going over to her closet to find some pajamas for her.

In the end, he allowed her to wear his Rolling Stones T-shirt and a pair of her panties before he crawled in bed next to her, wearing his boxers and spooned her. "I found your manga on the table." He murmured with his lips pressed against her neck almost lazily. "You're very talented, Sakura. But I'd love to see how the story ends."

"Well," Japan blushed. "I haven't really decided on an ending, but I think the cowboy will marry the Japanese princess and they'll live happily ever after."

"I love those kinds of endings." America yawned, nuzzling his face in Japan's hair. She smiled softly and whispered against his chest, "So do I."


	2. Alternative Ending

"I know, dude! Isn't she just totally kickass?" Several people voiced their opinion. From the other side of the door, Japan was very curious as to what was happening inside the meeting room. She gave China a quizzical look, he opened the door and allowed her to walk in first.

She instantly regretted it.

As soon as the other nations saw her, she was crowded, everyone was pulling her this way and that, she could barely hear what anyone was saying because they were always talking at the same time. "Japan, will you make me one?" Hungary pleaded, her frying pan clutched tightly in her hand, a camera swinging from her neck.

"Make you what?" Japan asked cautiously.

Hungary didn't get a chance to answer before Japan saw her doujinshi in front of America, who was currently showing it off to France and England. Her cheeks turned a dark shade of red, but her mind went blank. She could barely hear anything around her except for a loud ringing.

"Hey Japan!" America said upon noticing her. "Everyone wants you take make them a doujinshi! Isn't that epic? I showed them the one you made of you and I and they...-" He blinked when she unsheathed a katana and pointed it at him. The blade was so well taken care of, he could see his reflection.

"Is... something wrong?"

She began screaming at him in Japanese, so he didn't understand what she was saying, but he knew enough to realize that she was angry and she was insulting him. She took the copy of the doujinshi that America had and stormed out of the meeting room.

The room was quiet until England spoke up. "Don't you think you should have told her about the copies you made for the other countries?"

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written in 2010, and although it has been edited to fix spelling mistakes, I haven't rewritten it to match the tone in which I write today. To be honest, I'm only publishing it to see what kind of reaction I get on this site.


End file.
